


HIStory2: CTL doodles

by gryzdolnik



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, doodle dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: some doodles/sketches for my favourite drama :DChapter 1: the gangChapter 2: Zi Xuan & Yu Hao





	1. the gang

**Author's Note:**

> i don't want to spam tumblr tags with my CTL stuff all the time so here I'm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these three crack me up. my favourite dumbasses xD


	2. Zi Xuan & Yu Hao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate how awkward my first doodles for a new fandom are. need a lot o practise<strike> (twoset violin guys screaming in the background)</strike>


End file.
